


SPN Drabble collection

by AmandaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDream/pseuds/AmandaDream
Summary: May you find your happiness in this collection of Supernatural's Drabbles.You can find me on my blog : huntingfreewill.tumblr.comPlease don't steal.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural.  
> I don't take requests except if it's post on my blog.  
> Don't steal. 
> 
> Find more on huntingfreewill.tumblr.com

_Dean & Reader _ 

* * *

You followed him for months now, without him suspecting your presence. But, as you watched buying pie at the nearest shop, you knew it was time. Time to step out of the shadow and to finally accomplished what you were here for.

You waited a few seconds longer, waiting for him to walked towards his car and then quickly approached him. You were so nervous; you had imagined this moment for years now, you had prepared it in every details and yet, you didn’t feel prepared one small bit.

You were so close to him, all you could see was his back and you could easily hear his mumbling voice as he searched for his key in his pocket. Your hands were sweating and your heart for drumming in your chest.

You had to do this, you resolutely said to yourself.

Taking a deep breath, you finally cleared your throat to be noticed. His head shot up and he turned towards you. He seemed surprised and confused as to why you were standing behind him. His eyes were on you and you find it harder to breath normally.

“Hi.” He said, expecting a reaction from you. His deep voice brought you back on the matter on hands.

“Hi.” You answered back, shifting your weight to one feet to another. Well, that was awkward, you thought.

“Can I help you, kid?” He asked again, confused by your awkward state.

“I- I think so.” You manage to stammer. And then you decided that it wasn’t how you had imagined it. You still had one chance to make it right. So, with new found courage, you stood tall in front of him, look right in his eyes and say those words that you had dreamt to say since forever.

“Hello. I’m your daughter.”


	2. Bring him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own SPN   
> Don't steal my work.   
> Find more on my blog: huntingfreewill.tumblr.com

Gabriel x Reader

* * *

You cried. You cried for so long and so hard, it hurt. He was gone, forever. He was gone because you didn’t find a way to fight Lucifer. At least, that was what you though. Dean and Sam kept telling you that he had sacrificed himself, to save you. And it made you sadder. Gabriel was gone while all he wanted was to be left alone, away from his family problem.

You knew him not for that long, so why was it hurting so much? You thought bitterly. You always knew he was the one; the man you wanted to live with, to grow old with. Unfortunately for you, he wasn’t human, and he was the ‘bad guy’.

Alone in your motel room, you angrily wiped your tears away and looked at the ceiling. You stood up abruptly, fists clenched at your side.

“You’re a dick!” You shouted. You didn’t know if he could hear you, but you prayed anyway. It was all his fault in the first place. If God hadn’t run away from Heaven, nothing would have had happen.

“He’s dead! Because you were too afraid to do your damn job!” You shouted at the top of your lungs. “Two of your Archangels are dead and the other two are going to kill each other! Was that what you wanted?! People trust you, they trusted you and you abandoned them!”

You felt sadness taking the best of you and you fall on your knees, sobbing.

“I loved him, and now he’s gone.” You cried. “I hate you. I’m so disgusted. You’re just a coward. I hate you. He took him away from me, because of you. He killed him and I’ll never see him again.”

You punched angrily the ground, crying loudly. You stopped when you couldn’t feel your hands. “I loved him.” You whispered.

Suddenly, you heard a noise behind you. You looked up and your heart stopped. It was him, alive.

“Gabriel!” You shouted relieved, running in his arms. The angel was so confused but gladly accepted the hug.

“What happened? I- I was dead?” He asked, confused. “What did you do?”

“I think God heard my prayers.” You said, crying, but this time it was from joy. He was back.

 


	3. Summer love is ephemeral

 

Words: 358

Characters: Dean x Reader

* * *

It’s the last day of summer break. And as expected, you were not happy about it. It’s not like your vacation had been perfect. You stayed in a motel room for the most part of it. With odd food, odd neighbors, and nothing to do. But, despite the bad moments, you had spent the most incredible summer of your life. You met a guy. Dean Winchester. And you fell in love for the first time. He was the only one for you, you knew it. He understood you better than no one else, and he was beautiful and kind.

And now, you had to leave.

You would never see him again, because that’s what summer love were: ephemeral… You were heart broken, you couldn’t keep in touch with him, because he was constantly traveling – so he didn’t have any address to send a letter to – and you were both too young to have phones…

He would disappear and go on with his life, without seeing you ever again.

The moment of leaving the motel was the hardest thing you had to do, waving at Dean by the window of the car, a smile as farewell…  You would never see him again.

_**Sixteen years later…** _

You were so close to find it and ending this mess. Just one step and it would be over. You approached carefully the guy that was turning his back to you, machete in hand. You were close now, you lifted your weapon over your head, ready to cut his head off when suddenly you heard a noise and blood splashed on your face. Shocked, you looked as the head of the man before you fell on the floor, next to the limp body. You slowly lower down your weapon, confused. You raised your eyes from the head on the ground to see who had kill him.

You saw a guy. “Hey! You killed my vampire!” You shouted, frustrated that some guy, stole your moment of victory. But the man in front of you froze, shocked to see you.

“Y/N?”

“Dean?” You asked, shocked as well. You finally had found him. After all those years.


	4. Panic attack

Sam x Reader

* * *

You felt it before it was actually coming. Heartbeat quickening, breath heavier, sweaty hand and trembling legs. You were having a panic attack. You didn’t really know why, the trigger could be minimal and futile as it could be something big and important.

You tried to calm down, you didn’t want to have a panic attack and you certainly didn’t want people to see. You closed your eyes to concentrate on your breathing. Slowly in by the nose, slowly out by the mouth.

“Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic…” You kept repeating to yourself.

But it had the opposite effect. The more you concentrated on calming down, the more you became aware that you were doing a panic attack. You couldn’t stop it. You felt very bad now, head turning, heart beating fast.

“Hey, are you alright?” You heard Sam’s voice, startling you. You look up at him, face pale and hands trembling. He immediately noticed the signs. “Another one?” He asked with sympathy. You barely managed to nodded.

He instantly guided you outside, knowing that when you had panic attack, you had difficulties breathing and that fresh air would help you. He then forced you to sit down, on the nearest bench. He gently put a hand on your back, rubbing reassuringly.

“Deep breath, okay? You’re gonna be alright.” He tried to reassure you. “Don’t fight it, the more you fight, the more you panic. Just, breath, close your eyes and think about something you like.”

You did as he told you, but the sensation of suffocating and trembling were difficult to ignore. But Sam always managed to calm you down.

“Talk to me.” You asked gently. You needed distraction and Sam understood it. He nodded and began talking about when he was kid, he knew you liked to hear those stories. And eventually, after a while, you calmed down.

 

 


	5. Happy New Year, Sam

Sam x Reader 

* * *

You closed your eyes for a moment. Took a deep breath. Exhaled. And when you reopened them, you looked up and all you could see was the beauty of the firework in the sky.

Green, red, blue and gold. Mixed in the dark sky of the night. You sighed of contentment, relived and happy to be right where you were. You wrapped your arms around yourself to warm yourself up a bit and turned your head to see the man standing next to you.

His hair was slightly moving with the wind but his eyes were glued to the show above you. You couldn’t help the tiny smile on your lips as you saw him, just free of all problem. His mind was on the firework, nowhere else. No demons, no apocalypse. Just the beauty of the firework.

And you thanked the God above you, for that little moment of peace.

Your head fell on his shoulder, melting in his touch. Sam’s head turned to see you, a smile playing on his lips as well. He leant down a bit and kiss the crown of your hair. When he looked back up to the firework, all he could think about was how lucky he was to have you.

“Happy New Year, Y/N.” He whispered.


	6. Help me save him

Dean x Reader

* * *

He was broken. You all were in this family. Hunter’s life wasn’t exactly the dream job. You knew it, you all have been raised to be ready for it. But nothing had prepared you for all the crap you’ve been through.

And as you saw him, sat alone, silent, in the darkness of the room, a drink in his hand, you knew he was tired of this. He was tired, he was trying to hide it, but you knew him to well.

You wouldn’t let him down, no you wouldn’t. You let you head down low and walked away. Grabbing the key of the car, you didn’t even look back and drove away. Hands on the steering wheel, silence in the car, only your thoughts were guiding you.

The door busted opened as you walked in the church. No one else was present, you looked right ahead of you, and walked with determination right to the hotel.

Your feet stopped when you were at the end of the alley. You looked down a moment, not sure about what to do now, you weren’t used to this sort of things. Finally, you closed your eyes a moment and took a deep breath. You kneeled down and slowly raised your head to the ceiling.

“It’s been a long time.” You started quietly. “You surely know that I’m not really fond about this. But this time it is necessary.”

You sighed again and tried to hold back your tears.

“The year is ending. And… And I can’t stand to see him going through much as he had already. He’s trying to be brave, to be strong. But I know he’s tried and defeated. So… Yeah, I guess I’m asking for help. Your help. Because I’ll tried to save him from his own darkness, but I can’t do it alone. Lord, please… Help me save Dean Winchester.”

 

 


	7. Imaginary Friend

Dean x Reader 

* * *

He never told anyone about it, but Sam wasn’t the only one to have an imaginary friend. Dean had one to. He started to see you after the fire in his house and the death of his mother. He was staying quiet about what he was feeling and he couldn’t confide in his father. So when you appeared to help him, he confided in you. He cried so much, telling you how he missed his mom. You listened to him each time and comforted him when he needed someone.

Everything was fine, you were helping Dean grieving just fine, you wouldn’t be able to erase the scar of his Mom’s death, but you could ease the pain. But then, John began hunting, bringing his kids with him, forcing them to live in motel rooms or in the car. You tried to stay with Dean, but he didn’t want to play anymore, he wanted to keep an eye on his little brother, Sam. So you reluctantly agreed and help him watching his brother.

But then, Dean had to hunt himself. Leaving for days, to hunt vampire, ghosts… You tried to join him, but he asked you to wait for him in the motel room, as you were disturbing him. Once again, you reluctantly agreed, but felt transparent. You waited for him to come back, and when he did, tried to play with him. Only for him to tell you he was tired.

One night, as he came back from a hunt, you told him goodnight, and watched him falling asleep. You sat next to him on the bed and looked at him. He didn’t want you anymore. Did he still need you? Maybe. He was still just a kid, a kid turned into a soldier. And soldier didn’t have imaginary friend.

You looked down at your hands to see them fading away. It was time. Time for you to leave and never come back.

“Goodbye, Dean Winchester.” You murmured in the dark, before disappearing.

 

 

 

 


	8. Back to the future

Reader & Bobby 

* * *

You walked in the living room. It’s been weeks you were staying at Bobby’s, waiting for the boys to come back from their hunt. You must admit you were a tad worry for them, the hunt was taking too long.

Suddenly, you heard a crash coming from the fireplace. You stopped in you steps and looked in this directly. You frowned when you saw a picture, it had unexpectedly fell from the mantle and crashed. You looked around you, you knew better than to just leave it to coincidences, and walked slowly towards it, kneeling down. As you picked up the picture – a memory of the boys and you – you realized that there was a note hidden behind it.

Opening the note, you found your own handwriting, but you had no memories of writing this. It was letter written by you, for you…

“Okay, Y/N, it’s about to get weirder and complicated, but that’s not new to you, eh?” You read, confused.

“I’m your future, and this is the only way I found to communicate with you. The boys are in great danger, not the usual danger they get in.

I died trying to save them, and yes, this is your future ghost writing this letter and making fall this picture for you to found.

You need to save them, and here’s exactly how you’re gonna do it without getting killed. Because being a ghost may be cool, being human is greater.”

You didn’t question it and read the following instructions. Minutes later, you were packing.

“Bobby!” You called loudly. “I’m leaving!”

“Where the hell are you going, kid?” The hunter asked.

“Back to the future.”

 


	9. Losing your memories

Gabriel x Reader 

* * *

The light was so bright. Was it the end? Or just the beginning? Your eyes slowly fluttered open to see a white ceiling. It didn’t take you long to know where you were: hospital. But why? You tried to recall what had led you in this bed, feeling exhausted and pained, but nothing came to your mind. Faces come above yours when they realized you were awake and alive, but you didn’t recognize them. Family, friends… They were all strangers to you.

Panic overwhelmed you and a kind face calmed you down, giving you the answer you wanted to have. You had a car crash that left you amnesic. All your memories, gone. You had to learn everything you knew, everything you had, everything you were.

It was hard, but you were well surrounded, by nice people that was willingly helping you. You recalled many things, your name, you age, small things mostly… But also who were your friends, who were your enemies. You eventually recalled that you were hunting things, monsters. But even if you had recovered almost all your memories, you couldn’t help the feeling that something was missing. Something important.

You got your answer years later, when you found a journal. When you opened it, you found your own handwriting and not remembering writing it, you became curious. You read page after page, when a passage was catching your eyes.

“I met another angel. Well, I knew him as the trickster, but now I know who he really is. And even after all the bad he did, I can’t find the strength to blame him. I think I’m falling hard. It’s not supposed to happen, but I still do.”

An angel? A trickster? It seemed you had a lover, but after years, no one had told you about him, and he never show up. You turned to next page.

“I don’t know why but I love him so much! It’s frustrating to love someone this much. I sound so cliché I’m ashamed of myself. I can’t help it, he’s in my skin… And I’m afraid of how things will turn out after the apocalypse…”

Apocalypse? Better, no one had told you about it either. You tried another page, trying to remember the name of your lover. But then, you read this.

“He died. He just wanted to be left alone, to have his family back and he died. How fair is that? I feel guilty cause I can’t help telling myself ‘maybe I pushed him to do this’, ‘maybe it’s my fault’… It hurt so much… I can’t live without him, God help me. I can’t live.”

Something change in you. You were remembering. Tears came in your eyes without you noticing it.

“I made a decision. I can’t live without him. But I can’t leave the boys either. So my best call is to forgot him. Without him, I can’t suffer anymore. I will call a crossroad demon. I will make a deal. Tonight, I will lose my memories.”

And then you remembered everything.

“Gabriel.” You gasped, tears rolling down your cheeks.


	10. Don't leave me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING !!!!!!   
> SMUT UNDER   
> DON'T READ IF YOUR UNDER THE AGE OF 18

Sam x Reader 

SMUT, DON'T READ IF YOU'RE -18 

* * *

The door barges open and Sam push you inside, still kissing your lips with passion. His hands leave your waist a moment to close blindly to motel room door behind him. You take advantage of the distraction to work on the buttons of his FBI shirt and his tie.

Needing air, Sam leave you lips a moment to catch his breath, resting his forehead against yours instead. Without warning, he grab your ass and with the strength of his arms, he lift you up. By instinct you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, going back to kiss him feverishly.

Sam walk you to the bed and when his knees hit the edge, he let you fall on it, causing you to yelp and then to go in a fit a giggles. He didn’t waist a sigle second as he throw his shirt over his head and began working on his pants. You sit up on the bed and undress too. Once both naked, Sam lie down above you, his tall body covering you. You kiss him once more.

“I can’t wait any longer, Sam.” You breath out between two kisses. “I need you now.”

“I need you too, baby” he whispered, leaving a peck on your lips before slowly entering you.

You moan when his cock enter you, and grab on tight on his shoulders. Sam stay still a moment for you to adjust but you’re too impatient to wait any longer and begin moving your hips against him. Sam let out a sigh when his feel your walls sliding against his length and follow your lead. His hips thrusts in you with an increasing pace, increasing your pleasure as well.

“Mm, Sam!” You moan a little.

You grip his shoulder for support and move your hips to meet his movements. You could feel him touching every sensible spot and you were slowly going mad. Your walls clench around him and he let out a small whimper of pleasure. His pace increase more and you feel the knot in your stomach, informing you of your approaching climax.

“Sam, I’m near.” You gasp, lifting your head from the pillow to kiss him.

Sam grab you leg and lift it against his shoulder. The new angle make him going deeper and second later you reach your orgasm. As your walls clench tightly against his cock, he loaned loudly in your mouth and spill himself inside you.

When you both reach down from your high, you snuggle in Sam side, exhausted.

“Don’t leave me again” you murmured before going to sleep

“I’m not leaving you, I promise.”


	11. Do that again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING !!!!!!   
> SMUT UNDER   
> DON'T READ IF YOUR UNDER THE AGE OF 18

Gabriel x Reader

SUMT, DON'T READ IF YOU'RE -18 

* * *

He’s been gone for too long. You’ve thought you never see his dazzling smile again or his mesmerizing eyes looking at you. That was why you could contain, you wanted him now. The rush was obvious as you gripped tight on him, you nails scratching all along his sleeves, your mouth never leaving his.

The heat of his body against yours was so reassuring and intoxicating at the same time, you wanted more of him.

You pulled him hard and you both landed on the bed. Gabriel left your mouth to ravish your neck, and you looked up, leaving him more space. Your breath was shortening and you could feel your pantries becoming wet with anticipation. He just had this effect on you.

Gabriel lips left small licks and bits in the crook of your neck and a moan escape your mouth. The simple sound caused Gabriel to close his eyes with appreciation. He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed you desperately and waiting was becoming a torture. In a snap of fingers, you were both naked. You gasped as the sudden cold hit your hot skin, but soon enough, Gabriel’s heat was on top of your once more.

“Look at what you’re doing to me, Sugar” Gabriel murmured floppily against your mouth between two kisses.

You moan as he grind his hips, his cock caressing your wet core. The small friction on your clitoris made you wish for more. Your hands slid in his back and up on his shoulder blade and you ran your nails against his skin.

Gabriel closed his eyes tightly, shivered with a moan and suddenly stopped moving after that.

You looked at him, afraid you might have done something wrong.

“Do that again.” He growled, his eyes opening to reveal golden orbs.


	12. Heartbreaks

Lucifer x Reader 

* * *

Heart breaks are not a matter to take lightly. But I’m not speaking about your usual heart breaks, when you stayed at home, crying over romantic songs with ice cream in your hands. I’m talking about real heart breaks. When you know you’ll never get the pieces back together.

What you don’t know is that even angel can have their heart broken, and when their heart breaks, it breaks some part of the world too. God created the Earth, but Angels shaped it. When their heart breaks, they created craters, mountains, cracks, valley.

The most terrible heart break an angel have ever had shape the Grand Canyon. The Angel fell in love so hard, that he was afraid. Afraid of walking among the human, because yes, you were human. He was supposed to love his Father, not the human and yet, he had fallen in love with you.

After years of watching you, he came down on Earth and revealed his feelings for you. You immediately fell in love with him too. The angel stayed at your side, to protect you from any harms, any danger. He took care of you, he worshipped you. Until the day, you fell in love with someone else.

The Angel was heartbroken when he learnt about it, seeing you in the arms of another man, unfaithful. He walked during days without stopping. But then, God, his Father, came to him. The angel asked him “Why is she unfaithful? Why would she love someone else?”

His Father looked down at his son and reply. “That’s how I made humans. They’re not flawless like you, son. And you weren’t supposed to fall for her.”

Angry as ever, the Angel shouted of rage, he shouted so loud that it made the ground quaking. Underneath his feat formed a Canyon, the biggest canyon on Earth. He then decided to hunt her down, and punished her for the pain she had inflicted to him.

God seeing his son so eager to punish, proposed him to run a place he had created for the sinful souls. That’s how Lucifer became the Devil.

 


	13. Car crash

Dean x Reader 

* * *

His feet struggled against the bright white snow. He was freezing, almost not feeling the tips of his fingers anymore. His breath was coming short, creating a cloud of mist in front of his mouth, and his grunts were louder as he limped the more he walked.

Everything in his body was hurting so bad. His leg was protesting against each step he was taking and his arm was firmly wrapped around his ribs. Blood was sliding along his forehead and was coloring his clothes. But Dean wasn’t focus on the pain, nor the cold, or even his bleeding wounds. All he could think of was how fast it all happened. He knew it wasn’t an excuse, he should have seen it, he should have hit the brakes harder and sooner.

All he could think of was how the crash has been violent, crushing the front of his precious car, leaving him unconscious for a while. One step after another, Dean made his way along the desert road, under the snow, gritting his teeth at the pain.

It took him all his strength not to look back, as flashback flooded his mind, as he heard commotion and shouts of fear. He couldn’t look back at his impala he had been forced to let where the accident happened, with you dead body still inside.

Dean should have seen it coming, but he didn’t. And the price of his mistake had been your life.

 

 


	14. Back from the Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING !!!!!!   
> SMUT UNDER   
> DON'T READ IF YOUR UNDER THE AGE OF 18

Michael x Reader 

SMUT DON'T READ IF YOU'RE -18 

* * *

The moment you heard Michael had escape from the cage, you drove to a motel and prayed for him. It only took him a second to appear in the room. You were both breathless, happy and relieved to finally being able to lay eyes on the other. Your eyes traveled over his body, checking him, making sure he was real and you felt your eyes tearing up. He was real and he was back.

Without any words being said, you both walked to the other, closing the space between you and connected your lips together in a needy kiss. Your hands fisted in his shirt, keeping close while his tongue was exploring your mouth. His hands grabbed your hips and pushed you in him, grinding in you. You made a small noise of contentment, and your hands travelled up to his hair.

In need of air, you leaned back a little and simply looked in his eyes, panting. Michael looked back down in your eyes with intensity and admiration. His heart jumped a little in his chest when he saw a single tear running down your cheek. With his thumb, he wiped it away and kissed you once more, with love and passion.

Needing more, needing to feel him close, to see if he was really here, you pushed him to the bed. You both fell on the mattress, you on the top and still kissing. In a snap of fingers, your clothes were gone and you could feel his erection caressing your stomach. You moaned, needing more contact but before you could react, Michael had switch your position and you were now under his body.

Michael looked down at you, something beautiful in his eyes: love. And he slowly entered you, making you bit your lips to keep your moans down. The Archangel, not wanting to break to silence in the room, slowly thrusted in you without making a noise. He kept his mouth opened, panting from the pleasure you were giving him and looked down at you. Your lips were swollen from biting them and your eyes were glued on him. His slow pace was comforting, exactly what you needed. It was slow but passionate and loving. You felt loved. One of your hands went in his hair, caressing it lovingly and Michael closed his eyes a moment, just savoring your touch. When he reopened them, he decided to attacked you neck, kissing and biting lovingly, still keeping his slow pace.

He adjusted his angle and suddenly you gasped as he had touch a sensible spot. Michael looked at you, judging your reaction and smirk a little. Your mouth fell open as he kept hitting that spot slowly. You looked up at him, and he bend down, his nose caressing you, before he captured your opened lips once more.

You kissed him with fervor and gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling yourself getting near your paroxysm. And as you both came together, you spoke for the first time since you saw him.

“I love you.”


	15. Knock next time

Castiel x Reader 

* * *

You walked in the corridors of the bunker, a book in your hands, reading some interesting passage about wraith. You’ve been doing researched for the whole day in the library and after a while, you decided to retreat in your room. But this book caught your attention and you couldn’t find the will to close it so you decided to bring it with you.

As you passed in front of some door in the silent corridors, you suddenly heard muffled sounds. You stopped, interrupted in your reading and made two steps back. The sound seemed to come from the room to your right: Dean’s room. You listened closely but the sounds weren’t distinct, you couldn’t understand what was said.

Frowning, you didn’t know what to do. Dean was known to have really bad nightmares and you usually were the one to wake him up. But what if he wasn’t sleeping and just watching TV or something? Your inner fight went to a stop when you heard a louder noise.

You walked in the room without even knocking – thinking it wouldn’t be necessary if he was asleep – but you immediately regretted your decision.

“Dean are you al- Oh my God! Cas!” You shouted as you walked on a Castiel watching porn. You covered your eyes and turned your back to him, not wanting to know if he was just watching it or more.

“Y/N! You surprised me.” Castiel said, too calmly for your liking. “You didn’t knock.” He noticed. He turned back to the screen. “I was curious about- “

“I don’t wanna know! Please don’t say anything else.” You interrupted him loudly, mortified.

“You’re becoming red… Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh Ghosh…” You mumbled, too embarrassed to say anything. You walked out the room without answering him and ran to the kitchen, to the opposite side of Dean’s room.

 

 


	16. I worship you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING !!!!!!   
> SMUT UNDER   
> DON'T READ IF YOUR UNDER THE AGE OF 18

Dean x Reader 

SMUT DON'T READ IF YOU'RE -18 

* * *

The kiss was heated but slow. Tonight wasn’t something to rush, it wasn’t a primal instinct, it’s wasn’t needy. It was loving. Only that. You were straddling Dean on his bed, both kissing slowly. You were both returning from a hunt when you decided to rest in his room. A kiss led to another, and now, you were kissing desperately as if you were needing air and the other was your oxygen.

Dean was shirtless, while you were sitting on his lap, still fully clothed. His hands travelled up and down your side, until he tried to get under the hem of your shirt. Slowly, you gripped his wrists to stop his movements. Dean broke the kiss, panting slightly and looked up into your eyes, wondering why you would stop him. You smiled reassuringly, nothing was wrong, he didn’t have to worry. You just wanted to change your habits tonight.

“Not tonight.” You whispered, afraid to disturbed the silence in the room. “Let me take care of you, Dean.” You murmured against his lips.

Dean responded to the kiss instantly and his hands stayed immobile on your hips, following your demands. Slowly, your hands travelled up his chest, caressing each little piece of hot skin. You wrapped your arms around his neck and plunged your fingers in his hair, caressing, scratching slightly. Dean moaned a little in your mouth, he always had appreciated that. Smirking knowingly, you put your hands back on his shoulders and slowly pushed him down on the bed. Completely lied down, you bent on him, your mouth hovering above his collar bones. Your hot breath gave him pleasant chills and he smiled down at you. Eyes locked for a moment, you returned to your task and put your month on his skin, caressing at first, then kissing. You kissed every inch of skin, just a gentle touch that made him shivering under you.

You moved to the other side, kissing with love and attention. Then you decided to lower your aim, little by little, kissing your way down his chest, then down his stomach. You tongue eventually slid between your lips and left traces in its path. Dean trembled when you reach under his belly button, as you were nearing the spot his needed your mouth the most. You looked up in his eyes, smiling a bit and whispered against his skin.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m going to take good care of you.” You licked the area just above his pants and he moaned. “I’m going to worship this body.”


	17. Her Brother

Lucifer x Sister!Reader 

* * *

You knew it was a bad idea to come here, but it was the only way to find a lead on Jack, your nephew. Since he left the bunker, you had been searching for him without rest. You were worried. Like Castiel, you never thought he was going to be born evil. After all, Lucifer, your brother, wasn’t born evil either. He became Satan, and you were determinate to prevent Jack to become like his father.

But it was hard to follow tracks on a Nephilim when you weren’t an Archangel anymore and just a simple human being. Metatron had stolen it from you and never gave it back, making you weak. And the angels knew it too well. Nervously, you waited for your contact to come down from Heaven, she used to be loyal to you once, she maybe was going to give information on Jack. But the meeting didn’t go as you wanted it to go and before you could come to an agreement, things got out of hands.

Quickly disarmed, you found yourself with an angel blade on your throat and you knew you were going to die.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” You heard someone say behind you. You didn’t have to look, you recognized him.

“Lucifer.” The angel gasped, surprised and fearful.

“Don’t make me say it twice. Leave her alone.” Lucifer repeated.

The angel hesitated, eying you, so near from your death before looking back at Lucifer. “Okay, you leave me now choice.” Lucifer mumbled. He took a deep breath and his eyes flashed red. The angel got so scared and flee in the sand, disappeared in Heaven.

Free, you turned to see Lucifer. Even if he was Satan, even if he was supposed to be evil, Lucifer will always be your brother and you felt relieved to see him back in this universe and alive. You’ve always get along with him, no fight, just fun. Between all your brothers, Lucifer was your favorite. You’ve been devastated when you Father locked him in Hell.

A violent cough interrupted your thoughts and you focused back on Lucifer. He was coughing so hard, he had to sat down on the nearest bench to keep from falling. Worried, you ran to him.

“Lucifer? Are you alright?” But the moment you put your hand on him, you gasped. You knew. “What happened to your grace?”

“Long story.” He panted, looking up at you.

“If the angels had known, we would be both dead by now.” You said, troubled by the thought.

“I couldn’t let them kill my little sister, now could I?”

You looked in his eyes and you felt like the Apocalypse never happened, like Lucifer never left Home. He had risked his life to save yours, even if he wasn’t full powered. Even if he could have put himself in danger doing so. And you felt your heart warming up. Lucifer may be evil sometimes, but never to you. To you, he’ll always be your big brother.

“I missed you Lu.” You whispered throwing yourself in his arms. Lucifer smiled too, wrapping his arms around you, keeping you close.

“I’ll always be here for you, feather.”

 


	18. Bitting lips

Dean x Reader

* * *

He was standing in front of you, eyeing you from head to toes. It wasn’t a simple look, not even an innocent one. You knew what this look meant. Without your accord, your own eyes met his, and stayed there, just looking to the forest green color they offered you. He was stunning, so beautiful, it was unfair.

Suddenly, his tongue came out of his mouth to humidify his lips and your eyes fell to his mouth. Hypnotized. You couldn’t look away. It seemed stupid but you were so concentered on his mouth that it seemed that all his moves were in slow motion.

You thought you had already been trapped by his tongue, but you were wrong. Dean slowly bit his lips, still looking at you with a hot look. And you knew you were trapped now. You couldn’t look away, nor move. You were stuck in your place. Dean bit his lips a second time. It was becoming dangerous.

“Stop doing that.” You managed to breath out, your voice weak.

“What?” He asked, innocently.

“You know what.” You almost growled. Of frustration or want? You weren’t sure.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” He asked, a smirked slowly appearing on his fabulous lips of his.

You didn’t respond, you couldn’t found the words. However, your feet decided for you and the second following his sentence, you had made a step towards him. You lips collided abruptly with his. His arms wrapped themselves around your waist to bring you closer and you shared a heated kiss.

God, you loved those lips.

 


	19. Sweet memories

Dean x Reader

* * *

The movies went on, the screen was illuminating the room, and the dialogues were echoing in the silence. It was calm, just like you wanted it. Dean had promised you he would stay home for Valentine’s day. You didn’t want something special, just something… normal. He promised you a night on the couch, just cuddling and watching movies together.

And Dean was proud to be there. Just sitting in the comfortable couch, you lying next to him, your head resting on his lap. A smile crossed his lips as a funny quote was said and Dean murmured the other part, knowing the movie by heart. He knew you loved it when he did that, so he looked down at you, only to find that you were deeply asleep. A found and loving smile slid on his lips and his hand went to caressing lovingly your hair.

As he watched you sleeping, thinking how lucky he was to have you, he remembered the time he fell in love with you.

It was a long time ago, on a hunt. Without surprise, Dean decided to slip up with Sam so they could cover more ground. And without surprise, Dean find himself out numbered. Three vampires against him, it wasn’t fair, and he was fearing to lose the fight. Suddenly, you appeared from nowhere and shouted at him to duck. He did as he was told and in a swift move, you shopped the vampire’s head off. Dean, stunned, get up to look at you.

It would be cliché to say that he fell in love the moment his eyes met yours. But it was the truth. Dean did fall in love when he looked at you, all strong and brave, a machete in your hand, looking so bad-ass yet so beautiful. You fought the two other vampire with him, back to back, in perfect synch, as if you knew what the other’s move would be.

Dean complimented you that day and asked you to hunt with them. And since, you never left his side.

 


	20. Cupid

Sam x Reader (+ Cupid) 

* * *

It was just another day of job for him. A boring day if he may add. Cupid was desperate to make people fall in love, but with new technology of today, it was hard to make people realize there more than their social media…

Cupid was sad, I was too hard for him now. People just looked at their screen, fall in love over fictional characters of celebrities… They didn’t see that their soulmate could maybe be on the other side of the street.

As the angel was wandering in the street, alone and defeated, something suddenly caught his eyes. Did he see right? Was that the Great Sam Winchester? Yes, it was! Cupid thought fast. Sam was a famous hunter, with his big brother. Being hunter was hard, it was dangerous and not made for a couple. But on the other side, it was a lonely job and Sam went through so much already. Making a decision, Cupid was determinate to find a lover for Sam. After all, it was Valentine’s Day.  Even a Winchester could find love.

Okay for a lover, but Cupid wasn’t stupid. He couldn’t choose a random girl, who would cry at the sight of a ghost and ran away in front of a werewolf. He needed to find a strong and smart girl. Then, the sound of a shop’s bell pulled the angel out of his thoughts. And he saw you. Y/N Y/L/N. He knew you. He knew everything you did.

And suddenly, he found the solution to his problem. You were the perfect girl. You were strong, smart, you could learn fast, you weren’t afraid so easily. And you’d be incredible at supporting the hunter. He decision was made. You were the one for Sam.

Cupid waited for Sam to step out of the bar he was in, and then waited for you to approached him. He got his arrow ready, he aimed at you… And the arrow went directly in your chest. The force made you trip on your feet and you bumped into Sam. The big man caught you, preventing you from falling, asking you if you were alright. Cupid get another arrow ready and aimed it at Sam. As you were looking up to his face, the arrow went into his back, right in his heart.

You both looked at each other in a daze, for what seemed like forever.

That’s how Sam and you fell in love.

 


	21. Wake me up

Gabriel x Reader 

* * *

Eyelids close, your ling lashes caressing the top of your cheeks, Gabriel couldn’t stop but stare at you. You were so beautiful, and when you were sleeping, there was a peaceful aura around you that make his heart loving you stronger. He looked at you for few more minutes, just waiting for the sun to come up in the sky and finally decided to wake you up.

His hand, shyly reached the top of your head, caressing gently your hair. It was soft under his fingers, but he stayed careful, not wanting to meet a knot. After a moment, he decided to caress your cheek. His golden eyes were scanning every inch of your face, just memorizing the moment, your beauty. His thumb went gently up and down your cheekbone and suddenly, he had a reaction. A small and sleepy smile appeared slowly on your lips as you felt the warm hand caressing your skin. You didn’t have to open your eyes; you knew it was your angel.

He kept telling everyone he didn’t need sleep, but Gabriel always came to bed with you, or pretend to take a nap next to you. You knew he did it for you, for being near you. And you were grateful for that. You loved cuddling in his side, resting your head on his chest and feeling his arms around you. What you preferred most was feeling his heat near you. And Gabriel knew it too well.

You’ve been through too much, both of you. And the presence of the other was primordial and reassuring. You couldn’t sleep if he wasn’t in the room.

His hand still on your cheek, your eyes slowly fluttered open. They instantly met his golden ones. And your smile grew bigger.

“Hello cupcake. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He greeted in a murmur.

You just looked at him, smiling widely. Your eyes searching his. And you were suddenly overwhelmed by the love you felt for him and the love he showed for you. You answered him with a slow yet passionate kiss. Because you couldn’t find the right words to tell him how much you loved him.

 

 


	22. The laws of physics

Gabriel x Reader

* * *

It was dark outside, as you were leaving the bar you were drinking at. It has been a rough day and drinking seemed to be the only solution to find peace in your mind. But, as you trip on your feet for the fourth time, you thought you might have got the heavy on the bottle.

Your car wasn’t far, but the way to it seemed to have no end. Suddenly, three men, certainly as drunk as you, came by your side.

“Hey baby, want a ride?” One of them asked, laughing at himself.

“I’d like her to ride me.” Another said, drinking the last of his bottle.

“Yeah, me too, come here baby.” The third said while gripping tightly at your waist.

You fought against them, you were drunk but not idiot. You knew those sort of things end not well for women like you. If you don’t run, you’ll have problems. But the alcohol in your veins made you slower, weaker. You couldn’t fight them back.

“Leave me alone.” You kept repeating but they kept laughing.

“You heard the girl? Leave her alone.” A voice suddenly said from behind you. You all turned and relief overwhelmed you when you noticed Gabriel.

He was standing tall and he looked furious. The guys that were attacking you just laughed at him, not impressed by the little man but their smiled disappeared quickly when Gabriel threw them away with a simple gesture of the hand.

As soon as you were free, you walked to Gabriel to thanks him. Tripping on your own feet, you fell in his arms, and mumbled incoherent thanks to him.

“Okay cupcake. Time to go to bed.” He murmured with a fond smile.

He snapped his fingers and you were suddenly in a motel room. You groaned at the suddenly change of room. Traveling with angels had always been unpleasant for you, and with being drunk, it was only worse. Your head was spinning like hell and soon, your legs gave up under you.

“Damn it, why aren’t you obeying the laws of physics?” You mumbled grumpily before going to sleep, in Gabriel’s arms. 

 


	23. Stroke

## Characters: Rich, Reader x Rob 

Words: 330 

* * *

 

Your phone rang, disturbing your train of thought as you walked in the busy airport. You leant a little to dig in your bag to find it before the ringtone could end. A smile on your face was quickly seen as you notice the name on the screen.

“Hey Rich!” You greeted your best friend happily. “Rob wanted to make sure I was at the airport in one piece?” You joked slightly.

But instead of the comeback of your best friend as you had expected it, you were greeted by silence. You frowned and slowed down your pace to a stop.  

“Rich? You there?” You asked once again.

“Yeah. Uh, Y/N.” His voice finally met your ear, but you immediately knew somethins was wrong.

“What’s up?”

“It-it’s Robbie.” He said and immediately, you feared to worst. “H-he had a stroke. In the middle of a panel.” He explained, the words hard to come out of his mouth.

You just freeze, it seemed like air wouldn’t enter your lungs anymore and your muscle couldn’t carry you. You spotted the nearest bench and quickly sat on it before your legs gave up on you.

“W-What?” You asked, in a broken voice, tears already coming up your eyes.

Your boyfriend had a stroke. You had travelled across the country to meet him and join him at this new Convention and you now learnt that he had a stroke.

“Y/N?” Rich asked, worried for you. “Listen, we called for help rather quickly, he’s been taken care of, he’s in hospital right now.”

“Is he alright?” You asked, a sob escaping your mouth.

“Too soon to be sure.” He explained painfully. It must be as hard for him as it was for you. “Listen, Y/N, I’m heading towards the airport right now, I’m picking you up and we’ll both drive to the hospital, okay?”

“Y-yeah, okay.”

“You’ll be fine until then?”

“I think so.”

“Don’t worry Y/N, he’s a fighter, he’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Rich.”


	24. Stone

## Characters: John, Reader 

Words: 410 

* * *

The motel room was silent. The boys were in bed, sleeping soundly. You were the only still up this late it seemed, but you couldn’t find sleep. John was out, somewhere, doing God know what.

He just left the room hours earlier, without explaining himself. He just left his kids with you to keep an eye on and took the car, driving away.

Five hours later, you still hadn’t heard of him and you were beginning to worry. You paced in the room quietly, not to awaken the boys, and chewed on your thumbs nervously. But it all stopped when lights came from the windows along with the sound of the motor of the car. Not so worried anymore, you were now angry. Angry at him for leaving you alone without a word, angry for making you worry about him, angry for leaving his kids behind!

You stormed out of the room to meet in at the car. He was having difficulties stepping out of it, proof of his bad state. But, you were surprised to see him not drunk, but high. He wasn’t smelling alcohol, but smoke. He’s been smoking, and not the regular cigarette either.

“Y/N!” He exclaimed when he finally managed to stand out of the car, a goofy smile on his face when he saw you there. You crossed your arms on your chest, angry.

“What the hell were you thinking? Where have you been?”

His smile vanished so quickly, replaced by furrow eyes. “I needed air.” He simply stated. He snorted when he thought of something. “I did get some air. Not just the one I was expecting.” He tried to joke. You supposed he was talking about his smoking. But the small snort became an incontrollable laugh.

“How high are you?” You asked loudly to cover his laughing, annoyed as ever.

He was absolutely stoned, and when he tried to walked towards you, he almost tripped on his own feet. “I’m not high, you’re just short.” He answered seriously.

You frowned. “O-kay?” you answered slowly, uncertain. “Time to get to bed, big guy.” You finally sighed, leading him to the motel room. “Be quiet, the kids are sleeping.”

“Thank you Y/N.” He whispered in your ear in a moment of lucidity.

“What for?”

“For taking care of them when I can’t do it anymore.” He seemed sincere and it troubled you.

“You’re welcome.” You said quietly.


	25. He chose you

Characters: Michael, Reader

Words: 282 

* * *

Rain was pounding against the windows. Apart from that, everything was quiet. In the center of the small room of the shelter hidden in the woods, stood Michael. And you were standing just in front of him, a few feet away of distance.

The tension was so thick in the small room, it made you so uncomfortable. You had to say something, anything that could get you out of this situation, out of here. But his gaze was on you, so intense, and it made you involuntarily shivering.

Why did he tell you? Why did he have to tell you this? Now? It was the worst timing in the universe, it was the goddamn apocalypse, he couldn’t tell you that now! But it was the worst thing to say too.

“You have to leave Michael.” You finally found your voice but silently cursed under your breath when you heard it wavering. Emotions? Fear? You weren’t really sure yourself.

“Y/N. I can’t and you know it.”

“It wasn’t a request!” You snapped abruptly, shouting in his face. “What? You were hoping for me to act differently? Sure you did!” You mocked. “Well, surprise! You can’t expect for me to act all happily after you reveal that I’m you mate!”

You could see his jaw clenching. From impatience? Anger? You didn’t want to know. But you still weren’t going to step away from this. You had to stand for yourself.

“God chose you for me-“ He said, his tone higher than before.

“I am not yours to own.” You snarled in his face.

Then, something changes in his eyes. Like something had suddenly made sense. And in a blink of eye he was gone.


	26. I miss you

## Characters: Kevin, Reader  
Words: 233 

* * *

The sound slowly stirred you out of your deep sleep. Lazily, you opened an eye and immediately regretted it as the light coming from your phone’s screen illuminated the whole room. You groaned when the vibrating sound echoed in the silence once again. Sloppily reaching it, you narrowed your eyes against the light to try and read the name of the person who was preventing you from sleeping. You suddenly felt more awake when you read Kevin’s name.

You abruptly streghten up in your bed, your sheets still covering your body from the cold temperature in the late night. You picked up the phone, sticking it under your ear with worry.

“Kevin?” You asked.

“Hey, Y/N.” His voice sounded on the other side of the phone. You frowned even more when you noticed that something was off.

“What’s up, baby? Are you all right?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He answered. But he wasn’t really convincing.

“Still working on that tablet, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, well, the Winchesters did tell it was urgent.”

“Baby…” You sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“Actually… I just really miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t. I love hearing your voice you know. And I’m worried for you.”

“Don’t be. I’m fine.”

“Are you really, Kevin?”

You heard him sigh and sniffled a little. And you just knew. It was maybe the last one you heard him.


	27. I take what I can get

## Characters: Sam, Reader  
Words: 287

* * *

He woke up before his brother, as usual, with the light of the sun slowly crawling in the room. And as each morning, he felt your presence next to him. He would turn to see you’re not there and he would feel empty and sad. He would stand up and start another day, as each morning, knowing that you’re in the arms of another one.

He would receive your texts, just gentle “hi” and tips on case. But he would be burning inside to call you, just to hear your sweet voice he dreamt so much about. He would be burning inside to tell you how much he regretted letting you go.

If finders were keepers, he would be with you, waking up next to you to see your beautiful smile.

But Sam had lost his chance with you a long time ago. He let you go and with you everything he had. He realized to late that he was nothing without you but an empty shell.

He was too kind and preoccupied with your happiness that he forget about his own. He let you go with that man, and just watch as he made you smile like he used to do himself. He watched as you looked so happy, smiling, laughing because of someone else. Someone that wasn’t, and never will, him.

But when there would be dark clouds in your life, and that you run to him, the man you considered as your best friend, he would let all his regrets behind, all his dreams, and he would be there for you.

If your happiness meant for him to be the best friend you needed, so be it. Sam would take what he can get.


	28. Who said?

## Characters: Jensen, Reader, Jared   
Words: 363

* * *

Jay, you need to talk to her.” Jared says as he walks in the trailer of his best friend.

“Why? She’s the one who doesn’t want to talk to me.” He grumbles, walking towards the fridge to open a beer.

“Man, are you that blind?” The giant actor exclaims, letting out a big ‘huff’ when he lets himself fall on the low couch. The look on Jensen’s face tells him that yes, he was blind. “She’s not feeling well.” He clarifies.

“If she’s not feeling well, why does she talk to everyone else but me?” Jensen exclaims, opening his arms as if he was waiting for the answer to come to him.

“That’s why you need to talk to her.”

“Fine.”

Not, five minutes later, Jensen’s in front of the makeup trailer, where you work for years now. He knocks on the door and walked in without waiting for your answer. He sees you sat on a chair, checking your phone. You raise your head when you hear him coming near you.

“Jay.” You smile kindly, but he can see it didn’t reach your eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Why did I do?” He asks, confusing you. “You’re not talking to me, you’re almost avoiding me, Y/N. If I did something wrong, I need to know so I can apologize.”

You stay mouth agape a moment, taken aback. “Uh. It’s not that you did something wrong, Jensen.”

“So what is it?”

“It’s… I’m avoiding you because…” You stammer, not knowing how to tell him. “You make me want things I can’t have.” You finally confess.

“What?” He asks, confused. If you were talking about him being richer than you,or him being actor, or even him having fans, then he’s sorry, but he couldn’t do a thing about it. But something in your eyes make him think that it was something else. Something more important and less material than money. “What things?”

“You.” You confess, feeling ashamed of saying at loud. No way Jensen could be feeling the same way for you as you were for him.

“Who said you couldn’t have me?” He smiles kindly up to you, cupping your cheek so you could look at him in the eyes.


	29. Let me do my job

## Characters: Jared, Reader  
Words: 268

* * *

The corridor was empty, lucky you. You were walking along the corridor with your boyfriend Jared, ready to accompany him to his photo op when you suddenly had an idea. You saw a door on your right and without really thinking about it, you took Jared’s hand in yours and pulled him inside with you. It was a dark closet, even more perfect.

Jared didn’t have to ask you anything, you jumped on him, kissing him with eagerness and passion. Jared moans in your mouth, shocked and surprised at first, but he quickly melted into the kiss. He wraps his arms around you and pushes you against the wall.  You moan at the sudden move and contact. Your hands clenched around his shirt, and your tongue explored his mouth deeply.

“Y/N” Jared pants when he leans back to breath. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you.” You answer smartly, claiming his mouth once more before he could add something else.

Jared was happy to have you; he didn’t get to have a moment with you since the beginning of this convention. But he was going to be late for his photo op, he knew it. Leaning back once more, trying to keep you at safe distance from his mouth, he pants a bit.

“Baaaabe, I need you to stop kissing me and let me do my jo- Oh, my god!” He moans when your lips found a sweet spot on his neck.

You smirk and kiss some more on the spot. Jared bit his lips, trying to keep quiet. He guesses that he was really going to be late…


	30. Stealing blankets

## Characters: Rob, Reader, Rich (mentioned)   
Words: 320 

* * *

After a very, very long night out, where you stayed at a bar with Richard and Rob, just singing, drinking and laughing, you realized that it was nearly 2 am. Deciding to go back to your hotel, you say goodnight to Rich as he is sleeping on the floor above yours and walk with Rob in the empty and silent corridors of room. Rob tell you goodnight when he arrived at his door and you walk alone two door away. You try your key. The door doesn’t open. Rob, who still hadn’t walked in his room, noticed.

“Everything’s fine there?” He asks you.

“I don’t know. My key doesn’t work.”

“Let me see. You drank too much, Y/N” he jokes, trying your key. It still doesn’t work.

“See?” You say. “How am I supposed to get into my room, now?” You ask him, worried.

“You still can sleep in mine?” Rob suggests. “We can share the bed.”

“Seriously?”

Ten minutes later, you are lying in Rob’s bed, wearing only your underwear under one of his t-shirt he had lent to you. It’s awkward but nice at the same time.

You turn in the bed and Rob does the same, pulling the sheets with him in the process. Freezing, you try to get some sheets back on your body. A minute later, Rob moves and pulled back the sheets towards him. You sigh heavily and turn abruptly towards him.

“What?” He asks in a whisper.

“Stop stealing all the damn blankets!” You whisper-shout back at him.

Even in the dark room, you couldn’t miss his smirk. He pulls the blanket up and look at you. “Come here.” He murmured sweetly. Hesitating at first, you quickly approach him. Your legs are intertwined with his, your chest against his, your face resting in his neck. You can feel his arms wrapping around you, keeping you close and warm.

“Better?” He asks.

“So much.”


	31. On your lap

**Pairing: Crowley x Reader**

**Words: 246**

* * *

You walked the dark and cold corridors, perfectly knowing where you were going. Soon, wooded doors came into your sight and didn’t even bothered to knock before entering.

The noise of your entrance made every demon in the room looking up at you. Crowley was in his throne, looking so bored. He was more often lately; his role as King was becoming harder and more boring to him than it has ever been. You knew Crowley was tired. Tired of losing, tired of being the smartest in this pit, tired of ruling idiots and tired of the Winchesters.

Interrupting this meeting probably was a bad idea, but you didn’t excuse yourself, nor did you left. You didn’t even spare a glace to the dump demons around you. You just looked straight at your king, your husband and slowly walked to him. Once in front of him, you offered him a small smile and he understood its meaning. It meant you were here for him.

And he was grateful for it.

Without a care in the world, you sat in Crowley’s lap, and almost immediately, his hands set themselves on your hips.

You knew it wasn’t suitable for a queen and her King to show this behavior to their demons, but Crowley needed you near, and you just loved sitting on his lap. He was so comfy and he looked so sexy with you on his lap. He looked powerful and at the same time, he was protecting you.


	32. Forehead kisses

##  **Characters: Dean x Reader + Charlie  
** **Words: 258**

* * *

You were sitting in the living room with Charlie, your best friends. Just chatting and laughing about nerd things. As you were laughing at something she said, Dean walked in the room, a beer in hand. He walked straight to you, put an arm around your shoulder, smiling.

“Hey ladies.” He greeted.

“Hey Dean, how’s the car?” You asked, knowing that since they don’t have a case, he was working on his impala.

“She’ll be as good as knew once I’m finished with her.”

“Lucky her.” You murmured, smirking.

Dean chuckles, then bend down to kiss you tenderly on your forehead. You closed your eyes when his lips connected with your skin, and then you reopened them to looked into his green ones. You both smiled, before he left the room.

“Uh…” Charlie said, making you turned to her, in confusion.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just…”

“What?” You insisted.

“I never saw Dean kissing you on the lips, even though I know you’re together.”

“He prefers forehead kisses when we’re in public. He reserves the real ones for when we’re alone.”

“And it doesn’t bug you?” She asked, confused.

“No, I love forehead kisses, it’s sweet and tender, and cute. I love it.” You smiled. “I love him.” You stated dreamingly.

Charlie smiled at you, happy to see you happy. But then, your smile changed for something more embarrassed.

“Plus, when we kiss on the lips, things get heated real quick. It’s better if we do that when we’re alone.”

Charlie burst out laughing at your statement and embarrassment.


	33. Alone

## Characters: You, Dean, Sam   
Words: 318 

* * *

Turning one more time in your bed, you finally decided to give up on sleeping. Looking at your watch, it was 6 o’clock. It’s only been three hours of sleep for today… Sighing, you got up and get dressed. Walking in the living room, you were expecting to see Sam sat in a chair, taking his breakfast or reading a book, but the room was empty. You shrugged, not really thinking too much about it and walked in the kitchen to make yourself something to eat.

You thought that the boys were still sleeping, since you’ve returned from your hunt only a few hours ago, but after three more hours of being alone, you were beginning to wonder. You walked to Sam’s room, knocking.

“Sam? You there?” You asked, but no answer. You decided to walk to Dean’s room and repeat your actions. The result was the same, worrying you. You decided to enter, and to your surprise, the room was empty. There was no Dean, but it also seemed like the room never had any visitors in decades! The furniture was covered in dust, all photo of Deans and his family was gone, there were no sheets in the bed…

Slightly freaking out, you check on Sam’s room to see the same thing. Breathing fast with anxiety you grabbed your phone and searched for Dean’s number in your contact list. But his name never appeared, neither Sam’s. It was like they were erased from your phone. Luckily, you knew their number by heart. You dialed Dean and waited for him to pick up.

“The number you’re trying to reached doesn’t exist.” The voice on the phone said, and you stopped breathing.

“Oh my god, what the hell is happening?” You freaked out in the empty bunker.

They were gone. But the worst was that it looked like they have been erased from existence. You were all alone.


	34. Respect

Characters: Crowley, Reader

Words: 360 

* * *

You’re a hunter. You fight monsters. That’s how it’s been since your birth. You show no pity to the creature you have to kill, no hesitation, no remorse.

That is until you met Crowley, the King of Hell. He’s a demon, you hate him, and you’ll kill him. But somehow, you manage to respect him, admire him in a weird way. And he feels the same for you. You hate each other, without really _completely_ hating each other, if that make any sense.

Crowley understands you, he knows what you had to endure in your life of hunter, he knows how your jobs can be hard and lonely. But he also know how strong you are, and how good you are at it. He respects you for that. While you know how Crowley is smart, and a good king for his subject. You also know that he’s tired of his job, all this responsibilities. You know he’s not always evil and you respect him for that.

But even if you do respect each other, he’s still a monster, and you’re still a hunter. You have to kill him.

That’s how you found yourself in an epic fight with the King of Hell. His eyes were smoking red, eyeing you getting back up on your feet and grabbing your blade. You were breathing heavily, you were tired, Crowley was a good fighter, a great manipulator and you knew you were losing the fight.

He roared and with a flip of his hand you were flying across the room to crash on the nearest wall. You cried out in pain, but tried to get up immediately. Too weak, you stayed on your knees, knowing it was useless resisting.

Crowley approached you and looked down at you. His eyes were back to normal and were holding an emotion you never thought seeing on Crowley’s face. Regrets.

“Stand up, Darling. You don’t deserve to die on your knees.” He said, showing one last time how he respected you. He helped you on your feet and while looking straight in your eyes, he murmured “I’m sorry.”

It’s the last thing you heard on this earth.

 


	35. Not your fault

## Characters: Jack, You  
Words: 466

* * *

Times were difficult. You find yourself missing old times, more often. Everything was so simple when you discovered your father was a hunter; when the only thing you had to worry about was how to kill a vampire. Now you were forced to deal with Lucifer (again), the apocalypse n°2, another Michael, alternative universes and a Nephilim.

Speaking of which, you were feeling sad for Jack.

Your relationship with him had been complicated. At first, you were reluctant to believe he was going to be good, and once he was born, you couldn’t help what you were feeling, you hated him. It took you time to finally understand that he wasn’t born evil and that no matter who his father was, he was trying his best to be good. After realizing that, you became close to him. You explained to him how things worked, how the world was made. You spent a lot of time together, especially when he was brought down because of his power. And with time, you began to feel something strong for him.

Jack had difficulties controlling his power, and even if you were there to help him, he was slowly losing his mind. When he was thrown in the other universe, you had been worried sick for him, but Jack had finally found a purpose for his power. He was protecting people with it. He was now confident, and you felt so happy for him.

Until you all came back to the real world. One of the people from the other side has been killed, and Jack had thrown himself at the first suspect they had. He nearly killed him, Dean had to shoot him to bring him back. And then, Jack realize that he never really controlled his powers. He kept hurting people. It took you time to find him after he disappeared, but when you did, it broke your heart to see him in this state. He was hitting himself, hard, crying, and repeating he was hurting people, over and over again.

“Jack, stop!” You called.

“I’m a monster!” He cried, when he saw you. “Don’t come near me, I keep hurting people.”

“You won’t hurt me.” You tried to calm him, but he was reluctant, you could see it in his eyes. “You’ll never hurt me, okay? The guys back there? It was an accident; it was a misunderstanding. I know you won’t do it again. And he’s fine!”

“I’m a monster, Y/N!” He said again, his voice breaking, tears in his eyes.

“You’re not. You just have a hard time controlling your powers. But you’re smart, and you’re strong. You’ll manage. I know you will. It just takes time.” You finally manage to approached him, and immediately took him in your arms. “It’s not your fault Jack.”


	36. Secrets


    Characters: Sam, You   
    Words: 415

* * *

It’s been so close. Too close. You were looking through the window of the car but didn’t see anything. You were lost in your thoughts and the deafening silence in the impala wasn’t helping you thinking about something else.

You almost died tonight. And the thought perturbed you more than you’d like.

You knew your job was dangerous, that you could be killed at any moment. That all of this could end in a matter of seconds. But you’ve never been this close to death before, and you’re not sure if you could process it just yet.

While you were still a little traumatized but your near-death experience, it made you realized some things.

The doors of the car slapped closed and it made you jump. You were arrived at your motel room. Dean was already gone in the bathroom when you walked in, looking at lot like a zombie.

Sam was sat at the table, already looking something up on his laptop. You knew the boy were slightly angry at you for almost getting yourself killed, but they were nice enough for not shouting at you all night. Looking at the tall man sat at the table, flashback of your near death came at you and you shudder. You didn’t want it to end like this. He was just there, and you were too scared to tell him the truth.

Not anymore.

“Sam?” You asked, you voice low and shy. The big man looked up from his laptop, surprised to hear you after all this silence.

“Yes?” He asked, all his attention on you as you sat down at the table near him.

“Listen. I- I don’t really know how to tell you this.” You stammered a little. “I nearly died, tonight.”

“I know.”

“Let me finish.” You pleaded. “And it made me realized some things. I have so many things to do yet before dying. I also realized that I have many secrets. There are some secrets I will take to my grave, but I don’t want loving you be one of them.” You said, looking in his eyes. You could see the surprised on his face, but you continued. “I’m in love with you, Sam. I wanted you to know.”

“Well, …” He cleared his throat. “It’s a good thing you told me, because, tonight I also realized some things. Almost seeing you die back there made me realized that I can’t imagine a life without you. I love you too, Y/N”


	37. Insecure


    Characters: Jack Kline, You   
    Words: 454

* * *

It always has been your weakness in a way… You’ve always been a little overweight. But since you’re with the Winchesters, it’s only worse. Stress, lack of sleep, always eating fast foods… It didn’t help. But now you were feeling so insecure about it. It was haunting you with everything you were doing, it was harder and harder to find something to wear which would hide a little your overweight. It was harder to look at yourself in the mirror.

Even though the boys never said a thing about it, the jokes they sometimes pulled on you were hard on you. You couldn’t take off your shirt to patch your wounds, you would go to the bathroom, lock yourself so no one could see you. You couldn’t wear shorts when it was hot nor when you wanted to be comfortable in the bunker. It was poisoning your life.

Lately, it became worse and you thought that skipping lunch sometime wouldn’t be a bad idea. How wrong you were. It makes you weaker on hunt and you almost get yourself killed. Dean and Sam argued that you were careless and it could have been worse. Only Jack, Lucifer’s son and you best friend, noticed that something was wrong.

He didn’t really know what, be he wanted to find out. A knock on your bedroom’s door made you look up from your book. A small smile appeared on your lips when you saw Jack.

“Jack, please, don’t tell me you’re going to tell me how dangerous it was back there, I think I heard enough.”

“No.” He said, sitting straight on your bed, next to you. “Though, I would like to ask you why you didn’t eat lately. It’s why you were feeling so weak earlier.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You quickly panicked.

“I know you’re not eating as often as you should. And like I learnt in my biology books, you need to eat to have strength. Why are you doing this?”

“Because…” You hesitated telling him. “I need to lose some weight.”

“Why?” He asked, curiously.

“Because I think I’m fat. I’m… insecure about my body, in fact, sometimes I hate it.”

“Y/N. Each body is different on this earth, but different doesn’t mean bad. You don’t need to lose weight. And personally, I think you’re beautiful, just the way you are.”

“Thank you Jack.” You looked down, feelings exposed, and warm at the same times. But there was something else. Jack noticed it.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know; it’s I’m not feeling good in my own skin.”

“Well, if you really need to lose weight, I’ll help you, but please, don’t put yourself in danger.”

“I promise you, Jack.”

 


End file.
